buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Folles de lui
Folles de lui est le sixième épisode de la saison 7 de Buffy contre les vampires. Résumé Spike emménage chez Alex. Buffy et Dawn discutent sur les gradins du stade du lycée de Sunnydale. Elles évoquent Spike et les sentiments que la Tueuse éprouve pour lui depuis qu'il a récupéré son âme. C'est alors que Dawn tombe amoureuse, au premier regard, d'un des joueurs de l'équipe de football américain, R.J. Brooks. Ce coup de foudre tourne à l'obsession. Dawn, mortifiée après un échec lors d'une audition pour devenir pom-pom girl et se rapprocher de R.J., en vient à pousser un rival sportif du jeune homme dans les escaliers du lycée. Toutes les femmes qui croisent R.J. semblent en tomber amoureuses, ce qui inclut aussi Buffy, Anya et même Willow. Elles finissent par se disputer son affection, étant prêtes à faire les pires folies. Ainsi, Buffy décide d'aller tuer le principal Wood ; Willow prépare un sort pour changer R.J. en femme ; Anya va cambrioler une banque ; Dawn, mortifiée que Buffy ait embrassé R.J., veut se suicider et se couche sur les rails de la voie ferrée. Pendant ce temps, Spike et Alex découvrent que la popularité de R.J. vient du blouson que lui a transmis son grand frère. Ils arrivent à raisonner Willow et Buffy juste à temps pour que cette dernière enlève Dawn de la voie avant le passage du train, puis vont voler le blouson de R.J. avant de le brûler, mettant ainsi fin à l'enchantement. Apparitions Personnages *Lori *Cheryl *Wheeler (mentionné) *O'Donnell *Mr. Gurin (mentionné) *Mr. Brooks (mentionné) *R.J. Brooks *Mrs. Brooks (voix) *Lance Brooks *Anthony Harris (mentionné) *Jessica Harris (mentionnée) *Démon assassin inconnu Organisation et Titres *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Sorcière *Razorbacks de Sunnydale *Équipe de pom-pom girls du Lycée de Sunnydale Espèces *Démon *Humain *Vampire Lieux *Le Bronze *Maison des Brooks *Maison des Summers *Lycée de Sunnydale *Sunnydale Bison's Lodge (mentionné) *Sunnydale Securities Bank *Appartement d'Anya Jenkins *Appartement d'Alexander Harris Armes et Objets *3PCE187 *3HUJ259 *Lance-roquettes *Veste letterman de Brooks Sortilèges et Rituels *Sort d'amour *Sort de changement de sexe *Sort de localisation de démons (variante humaine) Morts *Un démon, tué par Buffy avec une hache Le Saviez-vous ? *Thad Luckinbinll (alias. R.J.) est 10 ans plus vieux que Michelle Trachtenberg et également 2 ans plus vieux que Sarah Michelle Gellar. *Ce dialogue entre Buffy et Dawn a été coupé pour cause de longueur. Elle essaye de définir la relation entre Buffy et Spike. Dawn : « And I’m even trying to understand that. A little. The rape part. » Buffy : « He didn’t. I mean, he tried- » Dawn : « Not that. I just…you guys had sex a lot, right? It’s not like you were strangers. Weren’t you even…being kind of rough with each other? Anya said some stuff. » Buffy : « I should have killed her when I had the chance. Dawn, it was complicated. But I’d broken it off with him. I didn’t want it anymore. » Chronologie *Le bazooka que Buffy utilise pour tenter de tuer le Principal Wood est probablement le même qu’elle a utilisé pour détruire le Juge. *Dawn porte l’uniforme de PomPom Girls de Buffy à l’époque où celle-ci avait auditionné. *La maladresse de Dawn pour son audition de pom-pom girls est assez bizarre si on s’en réfère à sa danse dans l’épisode Que le spectacle commence ainsi que le fait qu’elle adore danser. *On peut voir Buffy conduire uniquement quatre fois dans toute la série. La première fois dans l'épisode Effet chocolat où elle conduit affreusement mal, la deuxième fois dans le corps de Faith dans Une revenante, partie 2 (encore une fois très mal), la troisième fois dans La Femme invisible où elle conduit la voiturette du contrôleur (cette fois-ci très bien), et la quatrième fois dans cet épisode. *A compté de cet épisode jusqu’à Ça a commencé, Spike vit chez Alex. Spike et Alex ont déjà fait une « collocation » dans la saison 4 de l’épisode Un silence de mort jusqu’à l'épisode 314. *La banque qu’Anya dévalise se situe dans la rue principale de Sunnydale, à côté de l’endroit où Spike et Alex volent la veste de R.J. *Alex se remémore une scène de l’épisode Un charme déroutant où toutes les femmes de Sunnydale, sauf Cordelia, étaient tombés amoureuses de lui. On peut voir Jenny, Joyce et Cordelia. *La déesse Hécate qu’invoque Willow dans cet épisode a également été invoquée dans les épisodes Un charme déroutant et Intolérance. *La musique « Theme to a Summer Place » est souvent utilisée dans cet épisode. On peut l’entendre chaque fois qu’une femme tombe amoureuse de R.J. *Alex résout, sans le savoir, l’affaire du sortilège au début de l’épisode en disant que c’est la veste de R.J. qui cause tout ça. Cela s’est finalement avéré vrai. Il avait fait la même chose dans l’épisode Voix intérieures en disant que la dame de la cantine était la meurtrière. *Pendant un court moment, parce qu’ils ne la reconnaissaient pas, Alex et Willow étaient attirés par Dawn. Alex sortirait plus tard avec Dawn dans la saison 8. Musiques *Aberdeen - « Handsome Drink » *The Breeders - « Little Fury » *The Breeders - « Son of Three (Viva) » *Coldplay - « Warning Sign » *King Black Acid - « School Blood » *Percy Faith - « Theme from A Summer Place » *Tamara Silvera - « Let You Know » *The Shins - « New Slang » *Robert Duncan - original score Citations es:Él en:Him nl:Him de:Liebesbeweise Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 7